GTA Online Bonuses (January 2017)
Announcements Double Earnings Discounts Live Stream |availability = January 31 to February 13, 2017 |preceded = Specter Week |succeeded = Valentine's Bonuses 2017 }} GTA Online Bonuses was an Event in Grand Theft Auto Online. The event started on January 31st, 2017, and ran until February 13th, 2017. This event featured discounts on weapons, properties, and customization items, and double GTA$ & RP earnings for Adversary Modes. Announcements *The offer to transfer your GTA Online character will end on March 6th, 2017. **Players will no longer be able to transfer their GTA Online character from X360/PS3 to X1/PS4 to PC. This effectively stops transfers of illegitimate GTA Online accounts, and marks the end of GTA Online support for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of the game. *Cracking down on cheaters. **Rockstar Games thanks players for reporting cheaters through the in-game Report function and announce that they are constantly enhancing their abilities to ban cheaters which illegitimately boost RP, spawn illegitimate GTA$, and even ruin other players' experience with malicious modifications. *A thank you to the players. **Rockstar Games thanks players for supporting GTA Online and announces that December 2016 has seen the most GTA Online players to date. **11 million new CEO Organizations were established, 13 million Stunt Races and 15 million matches of Juggernaut were played, 24 million new Motorcycle Clubs were founded and 10 billion vehicle modifications were applied just in December alone. Double GTA$ and RP Bonuses *Double GTA$ and RP can be earned from Adversary Modes. **All maps of Juggernaut, Lost Vs Damned, and Vehicle Vendetta are eligible for the bonuses. *Double GTA$ and RP can be earned from an Adversary Mode playlist. **The playlist features Deadline IV, Power Play III, and Vehicle Vendetta II.Playlist: 2x GTA$ - RP Event Playlist - Rockstar Games Social Club *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race for January 31st - February 6th is The Wave, locked to the Principe Diabolus. **Premium Race for February 7th - 13th is Vespucci. Discounts *50% off vehicle customizations. **Vehicle Armor discounted by 50%. **Bulletproof Tires discounted by 50%. **All cosmetic modifications discounted by 50%. *50% off all Offices. **Lombank West discounted to $1,550,000. **Maze Bank West discounted to $500,000. **Arcadius Business Center discounted to $1,125,000. **Maze Bank Tower discounted to $2,000,000. *25% off all Vehicle Warehouses. **Cypress Flats Vehicle Warehouse discounted to $2,006,250. **Davis Vehicle Warehouse discounted to $1,871,250. **El Burro Vehicle Warehouse discounted to $1,226,250. **Elysian Island Vehicle Warehouse discounted to $1,462,500. **La Mesa Vehicle Warehouse discounted to $1,125,000. **La Puerta Vehicle Warehouse discounted to $2,051,250. **LSIA Vehicle Warehouse discounted to $1,627,500. **LSIA Vehicle Warehouse 2 discounted to $1,725,000. **Murrieta Heights Vehicle Warehouse discounted to $2,137,500. *25% off Principe Diabolus and Benny's Original Motor Works modifications. **Principe Diabolus discounted to $126,750. **Principe Diabolus Custom upgrade discounted to $183,750. **All cosmetic modifications at Benny's Original Motor Works discounted by 50%. *25% off select vehicles. **Benefactor Turreted Limo discounted to $1,237,500. **Nagasaki Buzzard Attack Chopper discounted to $1,312,500. **Pegassi Osiris discounted to $1,462,500. **Western Company Cargobob discounted to $1,342,500. *25% off all Pistols, Sniper Rifles and LMG's. **Combat MG discounted to $11,100. **Flare Gun discounted to $2,812. **Gusenberg Sweeper discounted to $10,950. **Hawk & Little Combat Pistol discounted to $2,400. **Hawk & Little Heavy Revolver discounted to $4,050. **Hawk & Little Pistol discounted to $1,875. **Hawk & Little Pistol .50 discounted to $2,925. **Heavy Pistol discounted to $2,812. **Marksman Pistol discounted to $3,262. **Shrewsbury MG discounted to $10,125. **Shrewsbury Sniper Rifle discounted to $15,000. **Shrewsbury SNS Pistol discounted to $2,062. **Vintage Pistol discounted to $2,587. **Vom Feuer AP Pistol discounted to $3,750. **Vom Feuer Heavy Sniper discounted to $28,612. **Vom Feuer Marksman Rifle discounted to $11,812. Official Live Stream On Friday, February 3rd, 2017, Rockstar Broadcast Team has started a live stream featuring PauseUnpause, HC Justin, OTheFace. YourDaddyCJ, and Hady162002. The live stream was recorded on PC. During the stream, the Rockstar Broadcast Team and the guests have been playing Juggernaut, Vehicle Vendetta and Lost Vs Damned Adversary Modes, along with a Stunt Race in between, and a R* Crosswalk Tee giveaway at the end. The live stream ran for 1 hour, 46 minutes, and 57 seconds. Gallery 950px|thumb|center|Rockstar Games Social Club Event banner GTAOnlineBonuses-EventAd1-GTAO.png|Official Live Stream. GTAOnlineBonuses-EventAd2-GTAO.png|25% off all Vehicle Warehouses. GTAOnlineBonuses-EventAd3-GTAO.png|Ammu-Nation Sale. GTAOnlineBonuses-EventAd4-GTAO.png|25% off Pegassi Osiris. GTAOnlineBonuses-EventAd5-GTAO.png|Warstock Sale. GTAOnlineBonuses-EventAd6-GTAO.png|Los Santos Customs Sale. GTAOnlineBonuses-EventAd7-GTAO.png|50% off Executive Offices. GTAOnlineBonuses-EventAd8-GTAO.png|Double GTA$ & RP Modes. GTAOnlineBonuses-EventAd9-GTAO.png|Second variant of the poster. References }} Navigation }} Category:Events Category:Events in GTA Online